


Beautiful Blue

by blueabsinthe



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Introspection, Realization, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soul Society Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16394111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: Toushirou carries the ocean in his eyes...





	Beautiful Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on an old hard drive I had. Written way back in 2008 when I was into Bleach. Posting for archiving purposes.

Hinamori Momo was not quite sure what it was about Toushirou she would remember. All she knows is he carries the ocean in his eyes. 

If you asked her in ten years what it was about Toushirou she would remember, she would tell you the same. His blue eyes were captivating. His eyes are what immediately come to mind. His eyes. As vast and blue as the ocean. 

Momo is not sure when she realized she loved him, only that her motivation for wanting to get well again is so that her beloved Shiro-chan will look at her with laughter in his eyes. He’ll call her ‘Bedwetter-Momo’ again and she will have to smile at the nickname. 

She stares at the white ceiling, desperately holding on to memories of her dear childhood friend, and his beautiful blue eyes, like her own personal ocean, calling to her, begging her to get well. 

“Are you awake?” a voice calls from the door. 

Momo looks over to the door. Matsumoto Rangiku leans against the door, her eyes filled with concern.

Momo nods. Rangiku walks into the room. 

“Shiro-chan,” Momo starts, “does he know that I ... I am still alive?”

Rangiku shakes her head. “The others think it is better that you get well first before telling him.”

“Oh, I see.”

Momo feels a tear run down her cheek at this.

“Momo, is something wrong?”

She has to shake her head at this. “No,” she starts, “I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

She smiles, remembering Shiro-chan’s eyes. “The ocean.”


End file.
